Muggle Fair
by Naomimon
Summary: SLASHISH! Draco gets bored at the school fair...


**Muggle Fair

* * *

**

_**Draco**_

God this place really has gone to the dogs. I really mean it this time and I'm not just saying it to piss off Potter and his mates. One of the Professors, no doubt Flitwick, decided it would be a good idea to have a school fair to raise money for the school. Yeah like this school needs any more money. Of corse Dumbledor thought it would be shit loads of fun to have a Muggle style fair. It really is disgusting the boner that guy has for Muggles. So now hear I am forced outside on this sunny day when I could be down in the dungeons doing something important. Like painting my nails or something. 

I really don't understand Muggles. This whole fair thing is just stupid. I can see Granger over there trying to convince kids to stick their heads in a bucket full of water and apples. Now is it just me or is that mental? How am I supposed to have any fun here? Everything here is pointless. Take that Fairy Wheel over there. It just keeps going around and around. Now what's the point of that? Not surprisingly Crabbe and Goyle are having a hoot riding it. Idiots. The only plus to this whole scam is the pink fluffy Fairy candy. It's really good you know. Well for Muggle food anyway. Pansy keeps telling me not to eat so much of it. She says it will give me a tooth ache. What does she know anyway?

Snape's looking pretty annoyed. Dumbledor put him in charge of the Haunted Hut. If you ask me they should have just used Hargid's shack. The smell alone is enough to scare you for life. If you ask me a Hut full of cardboard cut outs of the Muggle's ideas of witches, ghosts and werewolves is hardly scary. They should have just put a couple of Dementors or Bogarts in there. But no this is a Authentic Muggle event. They even got Weasely Sr to help out.

I am so bored! There is nothing at all to do here. Wait up a minute. What's that booth Potter's sitting in? Interesting. Well this proves that Muggles don't have any morals at all. Maybe I can have some fun here after all.

* * *

_**Harry**_

This is so embarrassing. I can't believe Ginny talked me into this! From now on I'm not agreeing to any favours until I know what it is first. I can't believe the Professors actually approved her booth. A kissing booth! As of this moment I hate Muggles. Ginny's sitting next to me smiling happily. We've made a fair bit of money. I mean who wouldn't want to kiss The Boy Who Lived? Right now I wish I hadn't lived. I've had to kiss half the girls in Hogwarts. Most of them was just on the check but a few had enough money for a kiss on the lips. Ergh I feel so dirty. Ginny's had a few kisses but mainly from Gryffindor boys who were doing Ron a favour. I smile at her and pretend that I'm having a good time. I'm not. I wonder if I'm allowed a lunch brake or something? I mean it's been a while since I've had a customer. I lay my head on my arms. Maybe I could have a nap and pretend this is all just some twisted dream.

I feel Ginny nudge me. I open my eyes to see someone put a handful of Sicles in front of me. Great another customer. I look up and smile to be polite. As soon as I see who's in front of me my face falls.

"Malfoy!"

He just grins at me, "Pucker up Potter."

"What!" I look around at Ginny desperately but she just shrugs at me.

"He's paid Harry." She says sympathetically.

Crap. I look back at him. He's looking really please with himself. "You're pretty twisted, Malfoy."

"Anything to watch you squirm, Potter." He leans in, "Well? I expect my money's worth."

I look down at the money on the counter. I grit my teeth. I look back at him, "Fine." I grab him by his collar and press my lips against his. I can't believe I'm doing this. I'm kissing Malfoy in front of the whole school. This has got to be the worst day of my life. I feel his lips moving against mine and a hand slip to the base of my neck. I relax my hands and start kissing him back. It feels good. His lips are so soft. No wait! I'm not supposed to be enjoying this! But his lips are just so sweet. I feel his tongue nudging at my lips and without hesitation I let it slip in. Before I know it he's exploring every inch of my mouth. I try to fight him back but my tongue slips into his mouth. Right now I don't care who's watching. He tastes so sweet and I don't want it to end.

* * *

_**Ron**_

What's the fuss over at the kissing booth? I hope Harry hasn't finally snapped and hit someone or something. I leave Hermione to her apple dipping game and head over to see what's going on. There's a crowd of people gathering around and their all whispering to themselves and giggling. I break through them and freeze.

Harry Potter, my best friend and all around nice guy is making out with Draco Malfoy! I snap out of my daze, "Harry!" I shout.

His eyes snap open and he pulls away from Malfoy. He looks completely flushed.

Malfoy grins at him, "Not bad Potter." Then he leans in and whispers something into Harry's ear and walks off.

Everyone's staring at Harry who is blushing like an idiot. "Alright everyone show's over!" I say and the crowd starts to disperse.

I walk over to Harry, "Harry? Mate are you okay?"

A sheepish nod is my answer. Ginny looks as pale as a ghost. "Uh, Ginny I think it's time to close your booth now." She nodded slowly before getting up and walking away.

I sit next to Harry. "Mate, what the hell was that about?"

He looked up at me, "Nothing. He just, well he paid so I had to . . . ."

"God that guy is an ass." I say, "What did he say to you afterwards?"

Harry just looked down and blushed, "Nothing."

* * *

_**Draco**_

Maybe school fairs aren't so bad after all.

End


End file.
